The Queen and the Big Bad Saviour
by Sweet Faithy
Summary: Henry s'apprête à donner son cœur à Peter Pan. Comment réagiraient la Sauveuse et la Reine si ce dernier venait à mourir ? SwanQueen - NC17
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : La vie n'est pas un conte de Fées !

.

.

Regina n'en pouvait plus de ce « Pays Imaginaire ». Qui avait pu imaginer un tel endroit ? Trop humide, trop chaud, envahi d'insectes en tout genre, la Reine ne supportait plus de devoir dormir à même le sol, sans parler des animaux sauvages qu'ils croisaient… Regina n'était pas dans son élément depuis leur arrivée. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de se changer et ses pieds commençaient sérieusement à être douloureux à force de marcher dans cette jungle sans chaussures adaptées. Pour se réconforter, la Méchante Reine imaginait mettre la main sur ce sale gamin de Peter Pan pour lui arracher le cœur et le piétiner jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il avait osé lui enlever son fils et méritait de ce fait les pires châtiments, notamment pour l'avoir obligée à porter les mêmes vêtements depuis tant de jours sans pouvoir se laver convenablement.

La nuit était tombée sur le Pays Imaginaire et comme chaque soir, David et Crochet s'étaient occupés de chasser pendant que Blanche gardait le camp avec sa fille. Regina ne supportait pas les Charmant ni même le Capitaine, Gold ou Neil mais cette « collaboration » contre son gré était nécessaire pour sauver Henry. Pendant qu'Emma et Blanche discutaient près du feu qu'elle avait allumé parce qu'elle était la seule à faire de la magie, Gold étant sommé par son fils de ne plus en faire – la Reine s'était éloignée du campement pour récupérer du bois et trouver un peu de calme. Elle se demandait parfois si elle ne parviendrait pas à retrouver son fils plus rapidement que la plupart d'entre eux si elle le cherchait seule ou à la limite avec Emma Swan.

— Regina ? entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle se tourna et vit la blonde approcher, repoussant à coups de sabre les feuilles de palmier sur son passage.

Des branches mortes dans les bras, Regina garda ses yeux baissés vers le sol afin d'en ramasser d'autres.

— Miss Swan… Vous venez m'aider ? Parce que je commence à être fatiguée d'être relayée aux corvées de ramassage sur cette île maudite ! J'ai des talents qui seraient bien plus utiles à chacun d'entre nous si on me laissait davantage de liberté !

Une fois de plus, Regina râlait et exprimait son mécontentement palpable. Emma finit par en sourire légèrement, habituée à ses commentaires après autant de jours à la côtoyer. Et comment l'en blâmer ? Regina faisait preuve de tempérance et de collaboration depuis qu'ils s'étaient réunis pour sauver Henry. Emma ne pouvait donc lui reprocher de se plaindre. Elle s'approcha et répondit :

— Si on vous laissait libre de faire ce que vous vouliez, tout le monde serait mort à l'heure qu'il est…

Regina approcha et tendit à Emma les branches devenues trop lourdes à porter.

— Pas tout le monde, rassurez-vous, répondit-elle. Je vous épargnerais uniquement parce qu'Henry me le demanderait.

Emma leva les sourcils en constatant qu'en plus, Regina la prenait pour un porteur.

— Vous m'en voyez rassurée tout à coup…

— Je plaisante Miss Swan…

— Je le sais, Regina. J'ai fini par discerner le vrai du faux avec vous.

Regina pinça un très léger sourire, réaction inhabituelle de sa part depuis la disparition d'Henry. Elle fouilla parmi les branchages tandis qu'Emma la suivait.

— C'est tant mieux, répondit Regina, ça nous évitera de longues explications quand je vous ferai part de mes avis sur certaines choses que je n'apprécie pas depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

Emma plissa les yeux sur cette longue remarque. Elle observa Regina, affairée au ramassage de feuillages pour le feu. Après quelques réflexions, elle pensa comprendre cette petite allusion et demanda :

— Ca vous a pas plu, pas vrai ? Ce qui s'est passé entre Crochet et moi, ça vous reste en travers de la gorge… Fallait le dire que vous étiez capable d'attirance envers un être humain.

Regina se redressa, les sourcils froncés, le regard accusateur sur Miss Swan. Elle revint vers elle et posa abruptement les branches dans ses bras.

— Vous n'êtes pas du tout mon genre.

Aussitôt, Emma se sentit embarrassée et rectifia sans tarder :

— Mais je… Je parlais pas de moi, là !

Regina leva les sourcils, prise par sa propre remarque.

— Et bien Crochet encore moins !

Cette fois, Emma resta muette, les yeux sur Regina. Jamais, elle n'aurait cru la Reine à ce point ouverte, capable d'envisager une attirance pour une autre femme. Son expression révélait toute sa confusion tandis qu'elle imaginait bien malgré elle, ce qu'aurait pu être une éventuelle relation avec elle… Elle se mit à rougir tel un phare, submergée par une vague de chaleur venue tout droit du creux de son ventre. Perdait-elle la raison pour penser à ce genre de chose ?! A force de passer trop de temps près de la Méchante Reine, elle finissait par se perdre dans ses pensées !

Emma toujours derrière elle, Regina continua sa quête de bois sec pour le feu. Seulement, quand sa main écarta les feuilles d'un buisson, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec un serpent comparable à un boa plus effrayant que dangereux. Dans un réflexe, elle sursauta, se tourna si apeurée vers Emma qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre et se retint à elle. Celle-ci venait de lâcher les branches pour empêcher Regina de tomber dans son élan de panique. Par manque de chance, son pied se prit dans une liane et toutes les deux chutèrent sur le sol, Regina tombant littéralement sur elle.

Celle-ci se redressa doucement en regardant Emma, incertaine et encore sous le coup de ses émotions après cette rencontre choquante.

— Merci…

Mais la Reine réalisa alors leur position particulière, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre en sentant les mains d'Emma Swan sur ses hanches.

Et bien sûr, Emma songea à nouveau à ses réflexions quelques minutes plus tôt, cette attirance éventuelle dont Regina avait parlé. Dans cette position, sous son corps, elle se sentit démunie et beaucoup moins certaine. Pourquoi la détaillait-elle avec autant d'insistance d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi était-elle en train de réaliser à quel point Regina était belle ?… Dans une envie aussi soudaine qu'inattendue, elle redressa le visage et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres sur les siennes découvrirent alors des saveurs douces et exaltantes à la fois. Et plus elle les goûtait, plus elle en voulait… Ce baiser fut chaud, à peine humide et très excitant mais Regina se recula et le rompit après avoir réalisé qu'elle venait de répondre à la Sauveuse. Son regard accusateur devint alors confus car la Reine était consciente que ce baiser, provoqué par la Sauveuse, lui avait fait ressentir un soupçon de chaleur et de réconfort. Aussi court venait-il d'être, Regina l'avait apprécié à sa juste valeur malgré les conditions dans lesquelles Emma Swan venait de le lui donner.

Mais la Sauveuse prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de provoquer avec Regina.

— C'est pas ce que vous croyez… tenta-t-elle.

Regina n'en était pas si sûre après la courte conversation qu'elles venaient d'avoir. Elle se reprit malgré tout et se redressa en s'époussetant un peu. Emma Swan venait de l'embrasser, se répétait-elle.

— Et si ce n'est pas ce que je crois, comment appelez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé quand les lèvres de Crochet ont touché les vôtres ?

Emma fronça les sourcils en la détaillant. Elle aussi venait de se relever et frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se débarrasser de la terre.

— C'était pour le remercier, répondit-elle. Là, c'était…

Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir ce que ce baiser signifiait. Mais elle avait embrassé Regina !

— C'était une… Une sorte de…

— D'expérience ? interrogea Regina.

Emma leva les sourcils et ramena ses mains contre ses reins pour réfléchir. Elle ne supportait pas de se retrouver ainsi, aussi embarrassée surtout devant Regina !

— De pulsion, précisa-t-elle. Après tous ces jours à marcher dans cette jungle… C'est cette île… Et Peter Pan… Et vous !

Sur cette dernière accusation, elle l'avait désignée d'un geste de la main et Regina venait de lever les sourcils sur ce reproche. La Reine vit Emma ramasser les branches et l'aida.

— Je préfèrerais encore que vous me disiez que je suis à votre goût plutôt que de trouver une excuse qui n'est pas valable.

Emma la vit déposer d'autres branches dans ses bras et la prendre à nouveau pour un porteur. Son regard ne la quittait plus et l'observait. De toute évidence, Regina ne semblait pas offusquée, ni dégoûtée bien au contraire. Elle n'en fut que plus confuse et incertaine…

— Justement… Ca fait des jours que vous vous baladez avec votre chemisier ouvert... Et vous me tombez littéralement dessus… Je m'étonne même que Crochet m'ait embrassée moi plutôt que vous…

Regina s'arrêta dans son élan et regarda le Shérif.

— Insinueriez-vous que je vous allume Miss Swan ?

Emma leva les sourcils et prit une seconde d'hésitation.

— Je suis pas en pierre !

Regina plissa les yeux en voyant l'air plus arrogant d'Emma qui la regardait de haut pour appuyer ce dernier propos. Elle finit par sourire sur les arguments très valables du Shérif.

— Je trouvais aussi étonnant qu'une jeune femme comme vous, et ne le prenez pas mal, aux allures guerrières, puisse s'intéresser à des hommes comme Crochet ou Neil. Avouez que vous n'allez pas du tout ni avec l'un, ni avec l'autre.

Emma gardait ses yeux sur Regina et se demandait finalement ce qu'elle avait pensé de ce baiser. Dans un sens, elle se rassurait de constater que la Reine n'en tenait pas rigueur et ne montait pas sur ses grands chevaux pour la traiter de tous les noms.

— Vous êtes en train de me dire que j'ai des airs de garçon manqué, là ?

Regina constata qu'elle venait de vexer le Shérif et en sourit, amusée.

— Admettez que vous n'êtes pas un modèle de féminité avec votre… Tenue et votre épée dans le dos.

Emma tut un grognement de mécontentement sur ces commentaires censés la décrire. Regina la constata tendue et reprit en lui tendant un autre paquet de branches.

— Je plaisante, Miss Swan. Inutile de me faire votre regard accusateur.

— Non, vous plaisantez pas, là et je le sais… Mais je m'en fous, allez-y… Traitez-moi de ce que vous voulez, en attendant, je fais attention à ne rien suggérer, moi…

L'expression de Regina ne fut nullement offusquée.

— La suggestion n'existe que pour celui qui regarde.

Emma leva les sourcils sur cette nouvelle expression sortie de nulle part.

— Vous êtes tombée sur moi !

Et Regina répondit tout naturellement.

— Vous m'avez embrassée !

Emma bougonna sur ce dernier rappel. Mais elle avait beau se répéter qu'elle avait embrassé Regina, elle ne parvenait pas à le regretter.

— Et vous vous êtes laissée faire…

Regina marcha vers la lisière du bois et écarta les branches en se tournant vers Emma :

— Il faut croire que j'ai aimé…

Cette fois, Emma se retrouva encore muette sur cette dernière annonce. Regina l'allumait encore ! Elles rejoignirent le campement où se trouvaient les autres et Emma déposa les branches près du feu, l'air mécontent.

Crochet, David et Neil étaient revenus et un lapin était en train de cuire au-dessus du feu. Le Capitaine les regarda s'installer et demanda à Emma :

— Tout va bien ?

Mais ce fut Regina qui répondit en essayant de rendre plus confortable le tronc où elle devait s'asseoir.

— Comment voulez-vous que ça aille ? Ça va faire six nuits que je ne dors pas dans un vrai lit.

— Avec un peu de chance, ce sera la dernière au Pays Imaginaire, dit Gold. Le camp de Pan n'est plus très loin.

Emma ne disait rien et ruminait sa brève conversation avec Regina. Celle-ci avait eu le mérite de la sortir un peu de ses pensées incessantes au sujet de leur fils. Pour une fois, ses inquiétudes laissaient place à des questions sur ce baiser qu'elle avait donné à la Reine. David et Neil se chargèrent de préparer le gibier pour que tout le monde puisse manger. Une part de viande dans la main, Emma vit Crochet s'asseoir près d'elle et le prévint tout de suite :

— C'est pas le moment de me tourner autour, Crochet.

Le pirate esquissa un petit sourire, peu étonné par l'accueil _chaleureux_ de la Sauveuse.

— Je m'assois, je ne traîne pas.

Regina l'avait vu faire du coin de l'œil tandis que les Charmant discutaient dans leur coin tout comme Baelfire et son père. Elle lança à l'attention du Capitaine :

— Vous n'êtes pas son style, Crochet. Il me semblait pourtant vous l'avoir déjà dit.

Sur cette remarque, Emma fronça les sourcils et tourna des yeux accusateurs vers la Reine. De quoi se mêlait-elle ? Comptait-elle aussi annoncer à tous qu'elle l'avait embrassée ?!

— On vous a jamais appris à pas écouter les conversations des autres ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Regina ne prêta pas d'attention à cette remarque et continua de manger en évitant de se salir.

— Je suis la Méchante Reine, Miss Swan. Je peux donc me permettre un tas de choses que d'autres ne peuvent pas.

Emma n'avait aucun besoin de dessin pour deviner toutes ces choses dont Regina parlait. Mais pour le baiser, c'était elle qui s'était permise et non pas la Reine ! Elle lui lança un regard mauvais et fier avant de le reporter sur son morceau de lapin. Crochet reprit à son attention :

— Je connais une cascade non loin d'ici. L'eau y est chaude… Nous pourrions aller prendre un bain ?

Emma le fixa du coin de l'œil et esquissa un petit sourire en songeant à la suite de cette proposition. Plus bas, elle répondit :

— Et plus si affinité, c'est ça ?

Regina se leva et prit les devants.

— Merci pour cette précieuse information, j'avais justement besoin de prendre un bain. Miss Swan ? Vous m'accompagnez ?

Emma lui fit les gros yeux pour lui indiquer qu'elles n'étaient pas seules et que tous pouvaient donc entendre ! Regina continuait de l'allumer et bien sûr, les effets se faisaient ressentir. Emma hésita pourtant, parce qu'au fond, quelque chose lui hurlait d'accepter… Bon sang, que lui arrivait-il ? Qu'est-ce que cette île était-elle en train de faire avec elle ?

— Ok, répondit-elle en se levant.

Le Capitaine se leva, tout sourire :

— Puis-je vous escorter mesdames ? Je veillerai à ce qu'il ne vous arrive rien durant votre bain…

Regina le regarda et répondit :

— Je ne pense pas que David et Blanche apprécient que vous reluquiez leur fille.

Crochet fut moins enthousiaste sur cette judicieuse remarque. David le regardait déjà d'un œil méfiant après avoir partagé un baiser avec Emma.

— Bien… Dans ce cas, je vous laisse et je veillerai à ce que Neil ne s'approche pas de la cascade.

Emma secoua la tête sur cette annonce de la part du Pirate. Elle suivit la Reine jusqu'à cette cascade dont Crochet venait de parler et l'accusa une fois loin du camp :

— Vous auriez dû carrément leur dire que vous étiez tombée sur moi et qu'on s'était embrassé…

Regina lui lança un coup d'œil, le sourire aux lèvres mais prenant soin de ne pas se prendre le talon dans une branche. Elle laissa Emma ouvrir la marche puisque celle-ci était équipée du sabre et coupait les feuilles encombrantes sur leur passage.

— Vous avez l'esprit mal placé. Il n'y a aucun mal à ce que deux femmes prennent leur bain ensemble. Annoncez donc à vos parents que vous partez vous baigner avec le Capitaine, vous verrez leur réaction.

Emma n'en avait aucun doute… David refuserait tout net de la savoir en compagnie de Crochet dans ce lac. Mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement que d'imaginer des choses dans ce même lac en compagnie de Regina. Sûrement parce que celle-ci ne cessait de flirter avec elle… Elles arrivèrent au pied de la cascade qui se jetait dans un petit lac. L'eau y était claire et une fumée planait au-dessus de la surface, indiquant une température sûrement élevée. Emma s'accroupit et y plongea la main pour confirmer ses doutes.

— L'eau est chaude…

— Quand bien même aurait-elle été froide, dit Regina, nous aurions pu la réchauffer sans mal.

En voyant le regard accusateur d'Emma la fusiller, elle précisa :

— Avec la magie Miss Swan. Ce que vous avez l'esprit mal placé, ajouta-t-elle en défaisant le bouton de sa veste bleue.

Emma se redressa, fulminant contre la Reine qui ne cessait de la provoquer sans arrêt. Elle ôta son débardeur après avoir enlevé l'épée dans son dos puis ses bottes et son jeans. Un bain était décidément une très bonne idée. Ainsi, son corps pourrait peut-être se laver un peu de ces derniers jours de marche et de chasse aux garçons perdus. Elle plongea sans hésiter et refit surface tandis que la Reine en était encore aux boutons de son chemisier.

— Vous avez peur de froisser vos beaux vêtements ?

Regina prenait surtout soin de ne pas les laisser n'importe où à la portée d'insectes en tout genre. Elle posa sa veste sur une feuille de palmier, puis son chemisier et son pantalon avant de se tourner vers Emma.

— Ce ne sont plus que de vulgaires morceaux de tissu tant cette île les a abimés.

Elle glissa sa main dans son dos et dégrafa son soutien-gorge sans la moindre gêne avant de le poser avec les autres vêtements.

— Oh bordel, bredouilla Emma qui détourna les yeux.

Parce que la Sauveuse venait d'être victime d'une violente bouffée de chaleur. Jamais, elle n'aurait pu s'attendre à ce que la Reine se déshabille à ce point.

Regina avait entendu ce murmure spontané de la part de la Sauveuse et esquissa un sourire tandis qu'elle enlevait sa culotte de dentelle.

— Miss Swan, je ne vous pensais pas si pudique.

Mais Emma ouvrit davantage les yeux en la voyant tout enlever. Son regard tourné vers l'opposé, elle répliqua d'un ton défensif :

— On n'avait pas parlé d'un bain de minuit, Regina !

— Il n'est pas minuit, répondit la Reine en se glissant enfin dans l'eau. Mais vous devriez essayer, c'est nettement plus confortable de se baigner nue que de sentir vos vêtements vous coller à la peau.

Certes, mais maintenant, Emma n'osait plus poser ses yeux sur la Reine au risque de se faire surprendre ! Parce que bien sûr, comme le disait Regina, son esprit était mal placé et ne songeait plus qu'à renouveler un baiser, voire plus si affinité comme elle avait rétorqué à Crochet.

Regina s'approcha d'elle et la contourna.

— Vous savez que c'est très impoli de tourner le dos à son interlocuteur quand celui-ci vous parle ?

— Vous savez que ça se fait pas de se déshabiller sans prévenir ?

Regina s'amusait finalement de voir la gêne d'Emma Swan qui n'osait plus la regarder.

— Je vous pensais moins farouche que cela. Vous m'avez embrassée et vous n'osez même pas me regarder parce que je suis nue. Auriez-vous peur du grand méchant loup ?

Emma esquissa un sourire nerveux sur cette question.

— De la Méchante Reine, vous voulez dire ? Non, j'ai pas peur de vous… Mais vous arrêtez pas de m'allumer depuis tout à l'heure, comment vous voulez que je réagisse ?

Regina était décidément charmée. Elle préférait de loin ce petit jeu de séduction/accusation avec Miss Swan que leurs perpétuels conflits.

— Vous aviez raison tout à l'heure. Ce baiser entre vous et Crochet m'est resté en travers de la gorge. En réalité j'ai toujours pensé qu'au-delà de nos petits différends il y avait autre chose de plus… Comment dire… Ambigu.

Emma avait finalement tourné les yeux sur Regina pour assimiler ses paroles qu'elle admettait véridiques. Elle ne nierait pas l'ambiguïté de leur relation depuis plus d'une année, depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke. Henry avait tellement œuvré pour les rapprocher qu'elles avaient nourri un lien étrange comme s'il s'était débrouillé pour faire d'eux trois, une famille recomposée.

— Alors vous vous dites qu'en vous baignant complètement nue, l'ambiguïté sera définitivement dépassée…

— Non, répondit Regina. J'aime simplement me baigner nue… Bien que le plaisir de vous voir rougir est aussi délectable !

Emma secoua la tête sur cette nouvelle provocation et lui envoya un peu d'eau en répondant :

— Je rougis pas…

La Reine ricana sur cette « attaque » plus enfantine.

— Oh si vous rougissez. Vous avez rougi dès l'instant où je vous ai dit que vous n'étiez pas mon genre.

Emma constatait à quel point Regina était observatrice :

— D'ailleurs, c'est quoi votre genre ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Regina eut un petit sourire malicieux :

— Je mentais quand je vous ai dit ça Miss Swan.

Emma soupira sur cette réponse. Regina jouait avec ses nerfs et ses faiblesses. Pourquoi devait-elle en avoir d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si vulnérable devant elle ? Elle ne devrait même pas se sentir échauffée à chacune de ses provocations. Avant qu'elle ne réponde, elles furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Blanche-Neige qui les interpella :

— La fée Clochette est arrivée et on doit aller à la grotte tout de suite.

Sur cette annonce, les deux jeunes femmes se focalisèrent sur le but premier de leur venue sur cette île.

— On arrive, répondit Emma qui revenait vers la rive.

— On vous attend, fit Blanche avant de s'éloigner.

Emma sortit de l'eau. Le moment des plaisanteries et du flirt était terminé. Elles devaient retrouver Henry rapidement avant que Peter Pan ne s'en prenne à lui.

.

.

— Gold, Baelfire et Clochette sont partis devant, annonça David tandis qu'Emma et Regina revenaient.

— Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre pour les rejoindre, dit Emma.

— Je vous montre le chemin, fit Crochet. Suivez-moi…

Tous armés d'épée, d'arc ou de sabre, ils suivirent le Capitaine qui semblait parfaitement connaître le chemin vers cette grotte.

— C'est à une vingtaine de minutes de marche, annonça Crochet.

Regina était derrière lui ainsi que David. Derrière eux, Blanche marchait à la hauteur de sa fille et expliqua :

— Quand nous aurons sauvé Henry et que nous serons de retour chez nous, fais-moi penser à remercier Regina pour son aide. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très conviviale avec elle ces derniers jours et je suis aussi consciente qu'on lui doit beaucoup.

— Je l'ai embrassée, annonça Emma, les sourcils froncés et le regard devant elle.

Mary-Margaret fut incertaine de ces paroles et plus précisément, de cet aveu. Emma parlait-elle encore du Capitaine ?

— Tu parles de Crochet ?

— De Regina, corrigea Emma. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… C'est arrivé comme ça !

Blanche-Neige n'était ni stupéfaite, ni outrée mais perplexe.

— Je pensais que tu la détestais, commenta-t-elle.

— Je le pensais aussi, fit Emma.

Un silence suivit les dernières paroles de la Sauveuse. Blanche n'osait rien dire parce qu'elle ne savait comment réagir, ni quel type de questions lui poser sans lui donner l'impression de la mettre sous pression.

— Et… Est-ce que Regina a mal réagi ?

— Non, répondit Emma. On peut pas dire ça comme ça… Je dirais plutôt qu'elle a… Répondu.

Blanche la regarda avec plus de surprise :

— Tu veux dire qu'elle a… Répondu à ton baiser ?

Emma lui lança un regard, peu étonnée de lire autant de surprise sur les traits de Blanche.

— Ouais, répondit-elle. Je crois même qu'elle m'allume…

Cette fois, Blanche-Neige était sans voix. Elle n'aurait pu imaginer que la Méchante Reine flirte avec sa fille et l'embrasse. Il se passait décidément des choses étranges depuis leur arrivée sur cette île. Crochet s'arrêta à la lisière de la forêt où elles le rejoignirent pour voir la grotte.

— C'est ici. On devrait trouver une barque sur la plage pour gagner l'autre rive.

Blanche-Neige préféra chasser cette discussion étrange de son esprit pour mieux se focaliser sur son petit-fils. Ils descendirent la falaise jusqu'à la petite plage où effectivement se trouvait une barque, telle que Crochet l'avait indiqué. Ils montèrent à bord et David saisit les rames pour aussitôt lancer la barque vers cet îlot étrange de roches en forme de crâne.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent sur l'autre rive et Regina constata la main tendue d'Emma qui l'aida à quitter la barque instable. La Reine ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire sur cet élan de galanterie et Emma la coupa avant même qu'elle ne la taquine :

— Pas de commentaire…

— Ce n'était pas dans mon intention.

Le regard plus déterminé, les deux mères suivirent Blanche, David et Crochet jusqu'à l'intérieur de la grotte. Clochette expliqua sans attendre :

— Neil et Rumple sont montés, ils m'ont dit de les attendre ici.

Mais Emma n'allait pas attendre. Sa paume fermée autour du manche de son épée, elle marcha aussitôt vers les escaliers de pierre qui montaient à travers un couloir obscur. Suivie de Regina, elle gravit les marches dans un pas déterminé jusqu'à atteindre le dernier étage. En haut, se trouvait un grand sablier entouré de crânes décoratifs en bronze.

— Non !

Neil venait de crier après Henry pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne poursuive dans son geste. Emma fut horrifiée en le voyant tenir son propre cœur dans sa paume. Près de lui, Peter Pan insistait sur l'importance d'être un héros et de ramener la magie au Pays Imaginaire.

— Tu dois le faire, poursuivit Peter Pan, le regard rivé sur Henry. N'écoute pas tes parents. Tout ce qu'ils savent faire c'est mentir. C'est ce que font tous les adultes.

Regina s'était figée, autant qu'Emma.

— Henry ! l'interpella-t-elle. Regarde-nous mon chéri… Henry !

Le jeune homme venait de voir arriver ses deux mères mais ne savait plus quoi décider. Peter Pan lui avait rappelé que tous les héros devaient faire des sacrifices pour sauver ceux qu'ils aimaient.

Le poing serré autour du manche de son épée, Emma bouillonnait et tentait de calmer sa colère à l'encontre de Peter Pan.

— Henry ! l'appela-t-elle pour le détourner de Peter Pan. Il te ment ! Si tu lui donnes ton cœur, ça ne ramènera pas la magie, ça ne fera que le rendre plus puissant, c'est tout…

Henry regardait ses mères, puis Peter Pan, incertain, le cœur battant dans sa main. Peter Pan le fixait avec une telle assurance dans les yeux qu'il ne savait plus qui croire.

— Je ne t'ai jamais laissé tomber, insista Peter Pan. Je ne t'ai jamais menti contrairement à eux, Henry.

— Je sais, fit Henry…

Regina et Emma virent Henry enfoncer son propre cœur dans la poitrine de Pan et leurs fils s'effondrer sur le sol la seconde suivante. Toutes les deux se figèrent d'horreur. Pan s'envola et Neil fut le premier à se précipiter sur le corps inerte d'Henry. Emma suivit à son tour tandis que Regina ne bougeait plus, pétrifiée, le regard sur cette scène qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer même dans ses pires cauchemars. Elle n'entendait pas les cris de Neil, ni ceux d'Emma. Le temps semblait s'arrêter, tout comme son monde et tout ce pour quoi elle s'était battue jusqu'à maintenant. Seuls quelques mots prononcés par Emma lui parvinrent au loin, comme un écho assassin :

— Il est… Il est mort…

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le poids du deuil

.

.

Emma ne bougeait pas, le regard rivé sur ce cercueil qu'elle ne voyait plus. Quatre jours à chasser Peter Pan, à forcer Regina à une résurrection, à traquer la moindre solution qui aurait ramené Henry parmi eux. Et même Gold, le Ténébreux, pourtant plus puissant que quiconque, n'avait pu répondre à ses exigences. Une pluie fine tombait sur le cimetière où toute la ville s'était réunie pour pleurer la perte d'un être cher, d'un enfant que tous ici, avaient aimé.

Il n'y avait plus de larmes, plus de sanglots étouffés, pas même un râle de chagrin retenu. Emma gardait ses mains jointes devant elle, immobile tandis que la fée bleue terminait son sermon. De retour à Storybrooke depuis la veille, la Sauveuse n'avait pas dormi, ni mangé. La ville des Contes de fée où chacun partait en quête d'une fin heureuse n'avait plus rien de magique.

Le conte de la Sauveuse se terminait abruptement, tristement, sur un drame indélébile que nul ne saurait effacer. La mâchoire serrée depuis des jours maintenant, Emma n'avait plus envie de réfléchir, de chercher désormais. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir de cette perte et tout le monde autour de ce cercueil avait perdu un peu d'eux-mêmes en perdant Henry. Le regard toujours rivé sur le cercueil de son fils, elle le vit descendre au fond de ce trou creusé dans la terre. Il appartiendrait à un monde inaccessible, un monde où même les plus puissants héros des contes ne pouvaient aller… Alors elle tourna les talons, les cheveux trempés par la pluie et se dirigea vers sa voiture jaune. Elle n'avait plus envie de parler, ne souhaitait plus discuter, ni négocier et encore moins quémander. Le temps de la féerie s'était écoulé, l'époque où l'espoir et l'optimisme comptaient encore avait pris fin. Arrivée à la hauteur de sa portière, quelqu'un l'interpella :

— Tu t'en vas ?

Emma tourna les yeux vers Regina dont les traits fatigués révélaient autant de peine que de souffrance morale. Son regard demeura sur elle un instant et la détailla sans vraiment la voir. Froid, il finit par se détourner sans qu'elle n'ait prononcé le moindre mot. Elle grimpa dans sa voiture et démarra pour prendre l'avenue principale de la ville. S'en allait-elle ? Storybrooke n'existait plus que dans ses souvenirs, des rappels maintenant trop douloureux pour être supportés jour après jour. Alors, elle n'avait plus sa place dans cette ville où rien ne la retenait désormais. Elle avait perdu son fils, son garçon qu'elle avait mis au monde, sa lumière au bout d'un tunnel sans fin, l'espoir d'une vie meilleure.

Après avoir vu la coccinelle de la Sauveuse disparaître à l'angle du cimetière, Regina rejoignit sa Mercedes et s'assit derrière le volant sans démarrer. Son regard repartit vers l'endroit où son fils venait d'être enterré. On lui avait enlevé Daniel, elle avait tué son propre père et Blanche avait assassiné sa mère. Aujourd'hui, le destin lui arrachait Henry. Pour la Reine, la vie meilleure qu'elle avait tentée de se construire dans ce monde s'écroulait tel un château de cartes et plus rien ne pourrait jamais raviver la légère étincelle de lumière qui avait ranimé son cœur noir, meurtri par le deuil.

Plus loin, Mary-Margaret monta près de David qui s'efforçait de retenir son profond chagrin. Elle ne pouvait sécher ses larmes. Elle avait perdu son petit-fils mais aussi sa fille qu'elle venait de voir partir. Comment la vie pouvait-elle être si cruelle envers eux. Ils avaient tout fait pour sauver Henry mais le père de Gold avait réussi là où ils avaient échoué.

David démarra sans un mot en direction du centre-ville. Les funérailles passées, que feraient-ils maintenant que leur fille était partie ?

— Peut-être devrions-nous réétudier l'idée de repartir dans la Forêt Enchantée, tenta-t-il.

Blanche le regarda, les yeux emplis de larmes.

— Tu as perdu l'esprit ?

David ne savait plus… Peut-être effectivement l'avait-il perdu, peut-être cherchait-il simplement une échappatoire pour fuir la douleur qui les chevillait tous. Storybrooke était le berceau de trop de souvenirs et de trop de combats vains maintenant qu'Henry était mort.

— On n'a plus rien à faire ici, fit-il.

— Et Emma ?!

— Emma est partie Blanche ! Elle ne reviendra pas !

Blanche ramena ses doigts sur ses lèvres, bouleversée par ces mots qui rendaient cette vérité si réelle. D'autres larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

— Non… Je ne veux pas croire qu'on ne reverra plus notre fille… Tu m'entends ? On a perdu Henry mais Emma est en vie elle !

— On est piégé ici, rappela David. On n'a aucun moyen de sortir de Storybrooke.

Puis il réalisa une chose.

— A moins bien sûr que ce soit finalement notre salut à tous de passer cette ligne maudite pour oublier qui nous sommes et être capables de reprendre notre vie.

— Oublier Henry ? résuma Blanche-Neige. C'est ça ta solution ?!

David réalisa la portée de ses propos et lança un regard désolé à sa compagne. Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

— Pardonne-moi Blanche, je suis… Je suis tellement désolé. J'aimerais être à la hauteur mais… Je perds pied.

Mary-Margaret ne répondit pas. Ce qu'elle ressentait était certainement la pire des douleurs qu'une mère puisse percevoir. Même si Emma n'était pas « morte », elle l'avait vue souffrir de la perte d'Henry, deuil qu'elle aurait voulu porter avec elle, mais Emma ne lui laissait pas la chance d'être présente, ni de rattraper toutes ces années perdues loin les uns des autres. Les fins heureuses d'Henry venaient de disparaître avec lui…

.

.

Storybrooke dépérissait même si quelques habitants tentaient de poursuivre leur vie.

Granny avait gardé le restaurant ouvert et Ruby faisait de son mieux pour assurer le service du matin et du midi. Mais quand la nuit tombait, alors Storybrooke ressemblait à une ville fantôme.

Le commissariat, la Mairie et la boutique de Gold n'ouvraient plus. Car pour ce dernier, la perte d'Henry avait signifié des accusations incessantes de son fils. Son départ de Storybrooke avait suivi celui d'Emma Swan dès le lendemain. Belle ne parvenait pas à le consoler tandis qu'il cherchait vainement un moyen de localiser Baelfire. Cependant conscient de la situation, comment parviendrait-il à le ramener près de lui s'il le retrouvait ? Alors Gold se rappelait de la medium qu'il avait croisée des années auparavant. Cette dernière avait eu raison : Henry avait causé sa perte, une perte qu'il n'aurait imaginée aussi cruelle.

.

.

Jamais Regina ne s'en remettrait. Les jours passaient et la Reine dépérissait. La douleur était trop vive, trop lancinante. Le manque, insoutenable. Chaque seconde dans cette ville, où qu'elle aille, lui rappelait son fils que rien, pas même la magie, lui rendrait.

Alors elle s'enfermait dans la crypte où gisait son défunt père, seul lieu isolé de tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler ses erreurs et ses manquements de mère auprès d'Henry. Dieu que les souvenirs étaient cruels quand la perte d'un être cher ravivait autant de regrets que de remords, des fautes que Regina ne se pardonnerait jamais. Elle qui avait toujours nié être la Méchante Reine culpabilisait maintenant d'avoir menti à son fils, de ne pas avoir assumé qui elle était pour mieux se faire pardonner ses actes. Ce pardon, elle ne l'obtiendrait jamais. Son cœur dans sa main, Regina aurait pu le détruire et faire cesser les maux qui la rongeaient depuis des semaines. Mais pour Henry, pour sa mémoire, elle ne le ferait pas. Peut-être était-il là le prix à payer pour la magie ou pour le Sort Noir, peut-être Rumplestiltskin lui avait-il menti en lui disant que le cœur d'un être cher devrait être sacrifié. Peut-être était-ce le cœur d'Henry qui avait payé ce dû destiné à assouvir sa vengeance… Regina n'aurait sans doute jamais les vraies réponses mais une chose, une seule devait être faite si elle devait un jour mourir : elle devait venger son fils, retrouver Pan et lui reprendre le cœur de son petit garçon.

.

.

David était inquiet. Mary-Margaret ne se nourrissait pas assez et sa perte de poids était significative. Il faisait la cuisine et s'occupait de leur appartement pour la décharger de ses contraintes qui, pourtant, lui auraient fait le plus grand bien de les accomplir.

Assis près d'elle, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns et tenta :

— Tu devrais manger un peu… Si Emma revient et qu'elle te voit dans cet état là…

Blanche se redressa, son regard marqué de colère dans celui de David :

— Si Emma revient ? Si Emma revient ?! Tu ne cesses de me répéter ces mots mais elle n'est toujours pas là David. Elle ne reviendra pas. Elle n'a pas donné de nouvelles et n'a pas répondu à nos appels !

— Elle a besoin de temps.

— Combien de temps encore ? Combien ? répliqua-t-elle. Un mois, un an, dix ans ? On ne se remet jamais de la perte d'un enfant, tu le sais !

David ne savait comment réconforter sa femme. Si lui souffrait de la mort d'Henry et du départ d'Emma, il avait l'impression que Blanche souffrait cent fois, mille fois plus que lui. Il entendit frapper à la porte et se leva :

— Je reviens…

Blanche venait de se redresser, tremblante, comme si Emma se tenait / au cas où Emma se tiendrait derrière cette porte pour exaucer le vœu de son retour.

Mais David ouvrit sur Regina et il constata alors combien la Reine avait changé en seulement quelques semaines. Ses traits fatigués, ses joues creusées et ses yeux cernés témoignaient d'une peine à laquelle personne, sans doute, n'avait songé.

— Regina, fit-il…

Blanche arriva sans attendre et ouvrit la porte.

— Entrez, ne restez pas dehors…

Regina entra, peu étonnée de constater l'état pitoyable dans lequel se trouvait Blanche et très comparable au sien malgré quelques efforts de maquillage.

— Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles, tenta-t-elle. Henry aurait voulu que je le fasse.

La voix de la Reine avait craqué sur ces mots, un changement de ton qui n'avait échappé ni à David, ni à Blanche-Neige.

— On fait aller, tenta d'abréger David. Vous voulez vous asseoir ?

Les mains enfouies dans ses manches, Mary-Margaret suivit Regina des yeux et s'assit avec elle autour de la table.

— Avez-vous eu des nouvelles d'Emma ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

— Non, répondit Regina.

Un court silence s'installa. Depuis l'enterrement d'Henry, Blanche-Neige, David et la Méchante Reine ne s'étaient même pas croisés dans la rue pour la simple raison que les deux femmes ne sortaient presque jamais.

— Je réfléchis à un moyen de retrouver Pan, tenta-t-elle. Mais pour cela, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide.

Blanche-Neige fronça les sourcils :

— Vous songez encore à vous venger ? Ça ne vous a donc pas suffi ce qu'il s'est passé au Pays Imaginaire ?

Malgré ces accusations que Regina comprenait, elle répondit avec calme :

— Le cœur de mon fils bat dans le corps de cet homme. Je ne peux l'accepter, je ne pourrais vivre avec cette idée Miss Blanchard.

David intervint, la main sur la cuisse de sa compagne.

— Je peux comprendre, dit-il. Qu'attendez-vous de nous ?

Mais Mary-Margaret intervint encore :

— Avant qu'on vous aide, c'est à vous de nous aider ! Aidez-nous à ramener Emma à Storybrooke.

Regina la regarda :

— Je comptais vous demander son adresse.

— Elle n'habite plus à Boston, répondit Blanche-Neige qui s'était adoucie sur l'accord de la Reine. On a essayé de la retrouver avec l'aide d'un détective privé mais il ne sait pas où elle est.

— Il me faut un objet qui lui ait appartenu.

Blanche-Neige réfléchit un instant et se leva.

— Attendez, elle a laissé quelque chose avant de partir, le seul bien que nous lui avions laissé quand elle était encore qu'un bébé.

Après un moment, Blanche revint avec la couverture de bébé laissée par Emma, cette même couverture dans laquelle, vingt-neuf ans plus tôt, David et elle avaient dû abandonner leur fille dans l'arbre magique taillé par Geppetto.

— Tenez, c'est une serviette brodée à son nom.

Regina la prit, satisfaite.

— Je vous remercie.

— Quel est votre plan maintenant ? demanda David.

— Aller chercher Emma car je pense qu'à nous deux, nous pourrions retrouver Pan.

— Je refuse que vous l'entraîniez dans votre soif de vengeance, intervint Blanche.

— C'est mal connaître votre fille que de croire qu'elle ne cherchera pas à se venger quand elle sera en état de le faire, répondit Regina.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous la connaissez mieux que moi ? demanda Mary-Margaret.

— Nous avons toutes les deux perdues notre fils, rappela la Reine.

Blanche-Neige se retrouva plus confuse sur cette réponse. Elle ne parvenait pas à rester calme et à garder son sang-froid quand il s'agissait de sa fille ou de son petit-fils.

— Je sais trop bien où cela mène, dit Mary-Margaret. On a mal, on cherche un coupable et on pense qu'en le tuant on cessera de souffrir.

— Ce que vous appelez de la vengeance, Miss Blanchard, j'appelle ça de la justice. Henry mérite qu'on retrouve son cœur car si nous ne le faisons pas, d'autres petits garçons se verront le leur arracher.

Les émotions de Blanche-Neige étaient contradictoires en raison de son état de fatigue et dépressif.

— Je sais, concéda-t-elle en se levant.

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs.

— Je… Je ne veux pas perdre Emma alors que nous avons perdu Henry ? Pan est trop puissant…

— Nul n'est invincible, répondit Regina. Si Pan est plein de ressources, votre fille et moi pouvons accomplir bien des miracles si nous unissons nos forces. Mais pour cela, je dois la retrouver…

Blanche-Neige reporta son regard marqué de peine sur les traits de Regina. Jamais elle n'avait vu la Reine dans un tel état de faiblesse. Non pas qu'elle ne tenait pas debout, mais ses traits reflétaient la peine endurée ces dernières semaines. Blanche et David n'avaient pris aucune nouvelle, trop préoccupés par leur propre perte et leur propre chagrin dû à l'éloignement définitif d'Emma.

— Je sais que vous vous étiez rapprochées à Neverland, avoua Blanche.

Regina détourna les yeux un instant sur ce rappel, des souvenirs qu'elle n'avait pas oublié.

— En effet…

— Rapprochées dans quel sens ? interrogea David qui n'était plus certain des paroles de sa compagne.

Mary-Margaret hésita à répondre à David. Ce qu'Emma lui avait confié était une confidence qu'elle avait préféré garder secrète.

— Disons que nous avons pu discuter, intervint Regina sans rentrer dans les détails.

Blanche reprit :

— J'aimerais venir avec vous, pour aller la chercher et la ramener ici.

— Je viens aussi, dit David avec évidence.

— Laissez-moi déjà le temps de la trouver. Si nous devons sortir de Storybrooke, il me faudra réaliser plusieurs sorts qui nous permettrons de ne pas oublier qui nous sommes.

— Bien, alors faites ce qu'il faut et dites-nous si nous pouvons faire quoi que ce soit.

.

.

Regina ne savait plus. La couverture d'Emma ne lui avait pas permis de localiser la Sauveuse comme elle avait pensé le faire. Elle n'était dans aucun Etat, aucune ville, aucun pays, comme « hors de portée » de son radar magique.

— Il doit forcément y avoir une explication, intervint Crochet que David avait tenu informé des plans de la Reine.

Le Capitaine faisait les cent pas dans le bureau de la Mairie où Regina avait réorganisé la pièce pour ses recherches.

— Il n'y en a qu'une, dit Regina. Emma n'est plus dans ce monde.

— Alors où est-elle ? demanda Blanche.

La seule idée qui venait à l'esprit de Regina était plus que folle tandis que tous la regardaient et attendaient sa réponse.

— Je ne suis pas sûre, s'agaça-t-elle en les accusant du regard.

— A quoi pensez-vous ? interrogea David.

— Et bien si elle a eu la même idée que moi, elle a très bien pu trouver un moyen de repartir.

— Dans le Pays Imaginaire ? s'affola Blanche.

— Pas dans la Forêt Enchantée, ironisa Crochet.

— Dans ce cas, c'est là-bas que nous irons ! dit aussitôt Mary-Margaret.

— Attendez, attendez, les interpella David en réfléchissant à cette hypothèse. Comment aurait-elle pu rejoindre le Pays Imaginaire sans le bateau de Crochet, sans aucun pouvoir ? Parce que vous savez qu'elle ne fait pas de magie.

— Vous sous-estimez la colère d'une mère qui a perdu son enfant, David, rappela Regina. Non seulement Emma a des pouvoirs, mais je lui ai appris à les utiliser quand nous étions à Neverland. Quant à savoir comment elle s'y est rendue, je suis sûre qu'elle aura trouvé un moyen.

— Dans ce cas ne perdons pas davantage de temps, lança Crochet en marchant vers la porte. Je vais préparer le Jolly Roger.

David regarda Regina :

— Alors c'est décidé ? Nous y retournons ?

— Pan a pris mon fils, je ne le laisserai pas prendre votre fille.

Mary-Margaret fut troublée par ces paroles autant qu'elle réalisait qu'elle et David accordaient leur entière confiance à la Méchante Reine pour retrouver Emma. Elle espérait maintenant qu'elle dirait vrai.

.

.

Emma sortit enfin de l'eau et marcha sur la rive au sable sombre. La nuit était tombée sur l'île qu'elle retrouvait après des semaines d'absence. Mais il ne s'agissait plus de sauver Henry ou de jouer aux aventuriers. Elle sortit la lame du fourreau dans son dos et s'engouffra dans l'épais feuillage de la jungle. Le visage aux traits fermés, elle ne comptait plus le nombre d'heures où elle n'avait pas dormi, de jours où elle n'avait fait que ressasser, ruminer et bouillonner. Des émotions bien trop intenses pour être contenues, trop dévastatrices pour être calmées. Il n'y avait plus qu'une image dans sa tête, une seule : Henry et son cœur maintenant dans la poitrine de Peter Pan. Le corps de son fils mort allongé dans la grotte et l'envol de son bourreau. Le jeu avait changé désormais et les règles ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes. Dans des gestes secs et vifs, elle découpait les feuilles et les branches devant elle, faisant attention à ne pas s'écorcher avec quelques épines mortelles. Sa fatigue ne se faisait plus sentir depuis une semaine ou plus. Ses nerfs et ses émotions la maintenaient debout, assez forte pour tout endurer. Après seulement quelques minutes de marche, elle se trouva sur une place dénudée d'arbre, un endroit où ils avaient sûrement campé à en juger les cendres noires au centre. Elle s'arrêta et fit volte-face en voyant trois sbires de Peter Pan l'entourer.

— A votre place, je fuirais, fit-elle sans vaciller.

.

.

Ils étaient de retour sur cette île maudite, songeait Regina. Cette fois, elle avait prévu une tenue plus adaptée, un pantalon de randonnée et des chaussures de marche.

Devant elle, Crochet ouvrait la marche tandis qu'ils empruntaient l'un des chemins où ils étaient passés lors de leur premier voyage à Neverland. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, les mines étaient plus tirées et les visages amaigris. Cette île représentait en quelque sorte leur échec bien que cette fois, la Reine se refusait au doute. Elle avait perdu son fils, elle ferait en sorte que Blanche ne perde pas, elle aussi, son enfant, quitte à y laisser sa propre vie. N'était-ce pas ce que Gold lui avait dit ? Qu'il vaincrait Pan parce qu'il était prêt à mourir pour sauver Henry ? Regina n'avait plus rien à perdre et peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle parviendrait à ses fins.

Après de longues minutes de marche, Blanche intervint :

— Comment savoir si elle est là ? demanda-elle.

La seconde suivante, Regina eut la réponse à la question de Mary-Margaret.

— Elle est là, confirma-t-elle.

Devant eux, gisaient trois corps d'enfants perdus. Blanche-Neige manqua de vomir et se tourna vers David qui l'étreignit aussitôt. Le Prince voyait avec quelle colère les corps avaient été mutilés, les yeux d'un des jeunes garçons encore ouverts après sa mort.

— Emma ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, lança-t-il à Regina. Elle n'en est pas capable !

La Reine le regarda :

— Imaginez qu'on ait arraché le cœur de votre fille que vous avez enterrée le mois dernier, David. De quoi seriez-vous capable ?

Regina se baissa sur le corps d'un des enfants qu'elle constata encore chaud.

— Elle ne doit plus être loin.

Crochet intervint :

— C'est le chemin de l'île du Crane.

.

.

N/A: Désolée pour le délai de mise à jour. J'ai travaillé sur un ENORME projet SwanQueen et je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que le site international swan-queen (point) com a vu le jour hier soir (heure canadienne). Je vous invite à venir vous y inscrire, à partager votre passion du couple Emma/Regina, à poster vos histoires. J'ai d'ailleurs posté là-bas la fanfiction "Jeu de mains" qui était parue dans la revue de la Fondation Culture LGBT.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre et merci pour vos reviews, conseils, commentaires, soutiens =)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : L'heure de la vengeance

.

.

N/A 1: désolée pour le délai d'attente entre les chapitres. Avec ma co-auteur, nous avons été très occupées depuis la sortie du roman "Il était une fois la Reine et la Voleuse" qui, on doit l'avouer, plaît à beaucoup de fans du SwanQueen. Si vous l'avez lu, sachez que le tome 2 est en cours de correction et sera publié le mois prochain (environ 370 pages de pure SQ) ! Un autre roman policier Emma/Regina paraîtra également en février. Rejoignez-moi sur Facebook si vous voulez suivre l'actualité des publications.

N/A 2 : Nous vous invitons (encore ?) à vous joindre à nous sur le site Swan-queen point com où nous publierons les chapitres de nos histoires en priorités pour les membres du forum francophone.

N/A 3 : notre correctrice nous a envoyé la partie 2 de "Family". Je publierai le prochain chapitre dès que possible et bien sûr le fichier PDF sera disponible en téléchargement sur le site !

N/A 4 : merci d'avoir lu mes notes, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

.

.

Arrivée à la lisière de la forêt, Emma parcourut le paysage des yeux. Une longue estafilade de sang barrant son œil gauche, elle demeurait immobile quelques secondes. Elle rangea son épée dans le fourreau dans son dos et prit un instant pour mesurer la hauteur de la falaise à ses pieds. De loin, elle reconnaissait la grotte, l'impressionnant rocher en forme de crâne, censé dissuader les visiteurs un peu trop curieux. Elle baissa les yeux sur l'océan en bas et sur les vagues qui s'échouaient contre les blocs de pierre polis par l'eau salée. La nuit étoilée, la lune pourtant factice dans le ciel, éclairait la surface en contre bas et illuminait à peine l'amas rocheux au loin. Elle descendit la falaise sans trop de difficultés et retrouva l'embarcation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle foulait le sol sablonneux de l'entrée de la grotte. Les torches enflammées traçaient le chemin vers le sommet, jusqu'à la salle où son fils avait fermé les paupières pour la dernière fois. Elle gravit les marches sans tarder, l'expression sur son visage n'avait pas changé et ne révélait aucune des émotions qui circulaient en elle. Elle entra dans la salle au sablier. L'endroit n'avait pas changé, les petits crânes décoratifs restaient à leur place et formaient un coussin sur lequel reposait le sablier. Elle s'en approcha, prit un caillou au passage et le lança contre le verre. Oh elle savait bien qu'il ne se briserait pas aussi facilement. La naïveté ne faisait plus partie de son être, comme la compassion… Mais ce qu'elle attendait, ou plutôt celui qu'elle attendait, arriva par l'un des _yeux_ du crâne.

— Si tu es venue pour défaire ce qui a été fait, je te conseille de repartir d'où tu viens, annonça Peter Pan, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Emma sortit l'épée de son fourreau, les yeux sur ce garçon qui n'avait rien d'un enfant innocent.

— Quoi ? Tu veux te battre avec moi ?

Il se moqua d'elle en ricanant et d'un geste de la main, fit disparaître son arme.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre, répondit-elle enfin.

Elle tendit la main devant elle, la paume vers le haut et fit apparaître une boule de feu sous le regard cette fois surpris de Peter Pan.

— Oh… On dirait qu'on a appris quelques leçons entre temps.

Emma jeta la boule enflammée sur lui mais Pan l'esquiva sans mal, malgré sa surprise. L'explosion de cette munition magique fit trembler le sol sous ses pieds.

— Je suis devenu invulnérable et plus puissant que jamais, maintenant… Le cœur de ton fils qui bat dans ma poitrine m'a fait le plus grand bien.

Ce rappel de Peter Pan ne fit qu'accroître la fureur sourde qui grondait au fond d'Emma. Celle-ci se rua sur lui et parvint à le frapper d'un coup de poing rapide. Ses mouvements aidés par quelques-_unes de ses leçons_ étaient plus rapides et moins prévisibles.

— Tu vas bientôt regretter de l'avoir tué !

Peter Pan ricana encore d'un air moqueur et intouchable. Il essuya le sang au coin de sa lèvre et répondit :

— Tu perds ton temps. Toute la magie du monde ne pourrait me vaincre ici…

Emma s'approcha du sablier.

— Oh mais je sais, t'en fais pas…

Elle posa ses paumes contre le verre et se concentra sans le quitter des yeux. Cette fois, le sol et les murs se mirent à trembler. Les petits crânes décoratifs se disloquèrent. L'expression de Peter Pan changea.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

— Ce monde t'appartient et tu appartiens à ce monde, répondit-elle. Neverland ne sera bientôt plus qu'un cauchemar dans la tête des gosses et tu n'existeras plus.

Peter Pan serra les dents en constatant que cette femme ne plaisantait pas et qu'il risquait sa fin. Les deux bras tendus, des éclairs de couleur jaune jaillirent de ses doigts et frappèrent Emma violemment. Celle-ci fut repoussée en arrière et cogna le mur dans son dos.

— Crois-tu que je te laisserais faire ?!

Une boule de feu se forma au-dessus de sa main tandis qu'il approchait dangereusement.

— Je suis immortel et la magie est en moi.

Il voulut lui envoyer la boule pour la repousser encore, mais Emma la captura dans sa main qu'elle plaqua brusquement contre la vitre du Sablier. Ce dernier vacilla sous l'impact puissant et toute la grotte chancela. Peter Pan perdit l'équilibre et chuta sur le sol.

Debout devant lui, Emma approcha à pas lents, le regard froid rivé sur lui.

— Une fois ton monde détruit, tu crois que ta magie restera ?

Elle posa un genou sur le sol près de lui. Il tenta encore de se défendre en voulant abattre un autre éclair sur elle, mais Emma fut trop rapide. Elle para son bras, le maintint contre le sol et colla sa paume contre sa poitrine. Le corps de Peter Pan fut pris de spasmes violents et il se mit à hurler :

— Nonnn !

De la sueur perla de son front et quand Emma releva à peine sa main au-dessus de son torse, il put reprendre son souffle.

— Non…

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et enfonça sa main dans la poitrine d'Emma.

— Je n'ai pas d'ombre, annonça-t-elle sans bouger, et plus de cœur…

Elle plaqua encore sa main contre sa poitrine et le corps de Peter Pan se souleva à nouveau dans d'autres spasmes incontrôlables. Son hurlement se répercuta sur tous les murs de la grotte.

Interpellés par les cris, Regina, Crochet, David et Blanche arrivèrent à cet instant. Blanche interpella sa fille :

— Emma !

Mais Regina la retint, son regard stupéfait sur la Sauveuse qu'elle voyait maîtriser Pan.

— Non ! Laissez-la !

Tous les quatre étaient figés, Regina davantage en constatant l'étendue soudaine des pouvoirs de la Sauveuse. Elle sentait son énergie envahir la grotte et parvenait à percevoir sa colère, sa haine et sa rage envers Pan. Cette même colère qu'elle avait un jour réveillée grâce à une simple mesquinerie qui lui avait permis d'allumer un feu. La mort, le deuil et la souffrance nés de ces émotions dévastatrices avait fait d'Emma ce que Regina voyait en cette seconde, une femme puissante habitée par un sentiment intense de vengeance. Malgré elle, malgré ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux, la Reine se revoyait elle, de longues années auparavant après la mort de Daniel. Gold avait su trouver assez de peine et de détresse en elle pour lui inculquer les pires formes de magie. Un cri l'arracha de ses pensées et elle vit Crochet se précipiter sur l'ombre de Pan que celle-ci n'eut aucun mal à se défaire. Elle attrapa Emma par le dos pour la reculer de Pan qui se releva mais dans un geste, Regina intervint, avança et envoya une boule de feu en direction de l'ombre qui relâcha son emprise sur Emma.

Celle-ci tourna les yeux vers Regina. Elle réalisait seulement à cet instant que ses parents, Crochet et la Reine l'avaient suivie. Le regard toujours aussi déterminé, elle saisit la main de Regina et plaqua son autre main contre le verre du Sablier. Avec la puissance de Regina, Emma parviendrait à ses fins. En effet, la grotte se remit à trembler et les murs s'effritèrent autour d'eux. Les petits crânes détachés roulèrent dans un sens puis un autre.

Encore à moitié sonné, Peter Pan se redressa et s'écria :

— ARRÊTEZ ! On va tous mourir !

Regina ne s'était pas attendue à cet assaut et à ce retournement de la part de la Sauveuse. Sa main dans la sienne, elle sentait circuler une énergie intense, nouvelle et si bouillante que d'interminables frissons lui parcouraient le dos. Pan voulut se ruer sur elle mais d'un seul regard, Regina vit Emma le repousser. Jamais elle n'aurait cru cela possible. L'instant d'après, elle imita Emma et posa sa main sur le sablier magique. Les tremblements s'intensifièrent et le sol de craquela sous leurs pieds, creusant plusieurs crevasses dans la grotte.

Blanche, David et Crochet s'approchèrent d'elles et Blanche les interpella :

— Arrêtez ! Tout va s'effondrer… On doit partir !

David la prit par la main.

— Elles savent ce qu'elles font, patience…

Peter Pan tentait de se servir de ses pouvoirs, mais Emma avait dû l'envelopper dans une bulle hermétique à toute magie parce que rien ne fonctionnait. Il cria encore :

— ARRETEZ ! VOUS ÊTES FOLLES !

Mais Emma n'avait nullement l'intention d'arrêter et la force qui la traversait faisait trembler ses membres. Son regard se tourna vers Regina et elle eut une seule pensée en dehors de ses projets.

— Vas-t'en, dit-elle.

Devant le silence et l'immobilisme de la Reine, elle insista :

— Regina !

Elle lui lâcha la main tandis que l'autre semblait aspirée par le verre, comme aimantée. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un haricot qu'elle lança derrière elle. Aussitôt, le portail se forma dans leur dos.

— Vas-t'en je te dis !

Mais les plans de Regina étaient tout autres.

— Je suis venue pour Pan, fit-elle tandis que le verre du sablier commençait à se briser. Et pour récupérer le cœur de notre fils.

— Si tu veux y arriver… Amène-le avec toi et partez !

Regina fronça les sourcils tandis que la poussière envahissait peu à peu la grotte et que le sable s'écoulait par les fissures du sablier. Blanche n'avait pas entendu cet ordre et heureusement, pensait-elle.

— Non, moi je n'ai plus rien à Storybrooke… Vous y allez, je reste, vos parents vous attendent.

Mais Emma perdit patience et serra les dents devant l'insistance et la ténacité de la Reine. Le regard déterminé sur elle, elle lui saisit la main.

— Tu t'en vas !

Avant que Regina ne réponde, Emma prit les devant. D'un geste de la main, elle propulsa ses parents, puis Crochet dans le vortex et Regina sentit la même force invisible s'abattre sur elle et la projeter en arrière. De sa main, elle parvint de justesse à se rattraper à un rocher au bord du vortex qui tentait de l'aspirer.

— Emma… Venez… Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps !

Elle regarda derrière elle, ses cheveux décoiffés par le souffle magique, mais s'efforça de se retenir, maintenant ainsi le vortex ouvert.

— EMMA !

Emma sentait la grotte imploser sur elle-même et prendre ce monde avec elle avant de l'éradiquer tout entier. Mais le cri de la Reine lui indiqua que le vortex demeurait ouvert. Elle décolla ses mains du verre qui continuait de se briser et avança péniblement vers Peter Pan. Celui-ci la fixa d'un air méprisant et furieux.

— On va mourir tous les deux !

— C'est ce qu'on verra, répondit Emma vindicative.

Elle le saisit par le col de son gilet et se jeta dans le vortex avant que le toit de la grotte de s'effondre complètement.

.

.

David aida Blanche à se relever et vit Crochet atterrir derrière eux. Les secondes lui semblèrent interminables avant de voir arriver Regina, puis Emma… Seulement, quand ils virent qu'un « invité » de dernière minute avait suivi, Crochet et David sortirent leur épée de leur fourreau avant de constater que le jeune Peter Pan était redevenu l'homme plus adulte que Gold leur avait décrit comme étant son père.

Regina se releva, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'ils avaient réussi à revenir vivants et une nouvelle fois du Pays Imaginaire détruit grâce à la Sauveuse. Elle s'approcha de Pan qui tenta aussitôt de lui jeter des éclairs de ses paumes ouvertes mais rien ne se passa.

— Non, fit-il soudainement désemparé. Non…

— Vous n'êtes plus l'enfant perdu, on dirait, dit Regina dont le regard était marqué de haine et de soif de vengeance.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui maintenant ? demanda David.

Blanche s'approcha de sa fille qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis son départ après l'enterrement d'Henry.

— Emma…

Sa main se posa sur son épaule.

— Si tu savais comme tu nous as manqué.

Mais Emma n'écoutait pas les paroles réconfortantes de sa mère. Elle vit plutôt Peter Pan se redresser pour fuir devant la Reine. Il se mit alors à courir, mais Emma tendit la main vers lui et le stoppa à distance. Les pieds de l'homme quittèrent le bitume de l'avenue et Emma s'approcha sans baisser le bras. Le regard franc et froid planté dans le sien, elle le voyait maintenant trembler de peur.

Regina n'avait pas quitté la Sauveuse des yeux. De retour à Storybrooke, en pleine lumière du jour, elle constatait son regard assombri, ses traits devenus pâles, fermés et son visage à moitié en sang marqué par le combat contre les enfants perdus. Elle la vit alors s'approcher de Pan qu'elle semblait maintenir en lévitation sans le moindre effort jusqu'à ce que la main d'Emma ne se plante dans la poitrine de l'homme et n'en sorte le cœur de leur fils.

Blanche ramena sa main devant ses lèvres.

— Mon dieu, Emma !

David et Crochet se tendirent devant cette scène et même Regina fut troublée par la violence de ce geste qu'elle-même avait mis des mois à apprendre. Elle s'approcha d'Emma et baissa ses yeux sur le cœur d'Henry qui battait dans ses mains. Elle releva son regard dans le sien :

— Ne l'écrasez pas… S'il y a une chance qu'on puisse le ramener, ce sera avec ce cœur.

Emma gardait les yeux sur cet organe palpitant et chaud dans sa paume. Bien sûr, elle savait ce qu'il représentait, elle n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien et n'était pas née de la dernière pluie.

— Emma ! entendit-elle dans son dos.

Gold avait approché après avoir entendu des bruits de fracas dans toute la ville. Tous les habitants avaient certainement dû être alertés d'ailleurs. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus secoué était sûrement cette puissance qu'il entendait gronder jusque dans ses tripes. En posant les yeux sur la Sauveuse, il n'osait croire que ce pouvoir émanait d'elle. Il sembla déboussolé en voyant son père devant Emma et non plus Peter Pan.

— C'est pas le moment, Gold, intervint David avant que Gold ne fasse quoi que ce soit.

Pan, effrayé, releva ses yeux sur Gold :

— Fils… Aide-moi, je t'en prie…

Mais Emma disparut à cet instant dans une fumée rouge sous le regard inquiet de Regina. Ce qu'elle venait de voir et ce qu'elle constatait chez la Sauveuse n'avait rien de rassurant, au contraire.

— Où… Où est-elle allée ? demanda Blanche qui était sous le choc.

Regina prit une courte pause et répondit :

— Au seul endroit où elle pourra rendre son cœur à notre fils.

Elle disparut à son tour dans une fumée violette…

.

.

… Et réapparut dans le cimetière près de la tombe d'Henry.

Le cœur toujours battant dans une main, Emma fit un geste de l'autre et la terre se creusa devant elle avant que le cercueil d'Henry n'en sorte et se pose sur l'herbe fraîche. D'un autre geste, elle fit sauter les verrous du couvercle et l'ôta complètement. Son visage fut marqué par une grimace en voyant le corps de son fils ainsi abîmé après des semaines enfermé. Elle s'approcha et plongea son cœur dans sa poitrine, là où il aurait dû rester. Elle se remit alors à espérer de toutes ses forces. Son regard ne le quittait plus, scrutait chacun de ses traits, le moindre mouvement de cils. Mais quelque chose lui murmurait depuis le début de sa croisade que tout ne pouvait être résolu, que toute vie avait une fin même si elle était injuste et trop rapide… Pourquoi était-elle devenue si lucide ?

Les yeux rouges, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, Regina s'approcha, incapable de reposer son regard sur la dépouille d'Henry.

— Miss Swan… Ca… Ca ne fonctionnera pas…

Elle glissa doucement sa main dans la sienne.

— C'est trop tard… Henry est déjà loin…

Emma n'avait pas besoin de mots pour le comprendre, mais la peine grandissait en elle, le chagrin devenait trop lourd à porter. Trop de colère, de frustration, de haine se mêlaient à une sensation d'impuissance terrifiante. Son corps se refroidit, comme s'il n'avait plus la force de lutter, de se réchauffer avec d'agréables idées, de douces pensées réconfortantes. Il n'y avait alors plus que le mal, le vide et un immense silence en elle.

Regina la recula doucement du cercueil qu'elle referma d'un geste de la main. Si une personne pouvait bien comprendre ce qu'Emma Swan ressentait c'était bien elle. Son regard sur ses traits, sans même prêter d'attention à Pan qui était toujours prisonnier de la magie d'Emma, elle se sentit le besoin de l'étreindre et perçut la réciprocité de la Sauveuse qui laissa sa tête basculer sur son épaule. Sa main partit alors dans ses cheveux dorés et Emma trembla contre elle, étouffant des sanglots que Regina devinait trop longtemps retenus. Il n'y avait rien, rien qu'elle puisse dire pour la réconforter, rien qu'Emma pouvait entendre en cette seconde. Si Regina avait souffert de la mort d'Henry et avait commencé son deuil des semaines plus tôt, Emma devait débuter le sien maintenant qu'elle comprenait qu'Henry ne reviendrait plus. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son front et elle murmura malgré tout :

— Je suis heureuse de vous revoir Miss Swan.

Mais Emma n'écoutait plus, n'avait plus envie de le faire. Les cris en elle étaient assourdissants et résonnaient contre toutes les parois de son corps. Les parfums de Regina avaient au moins le mérite de lui rappeler la chaleur du foyer d'Henry, les bonnes odeurs de ses plats préférés, son sourire lorsqu'il les ingurgitait. La Méchante Reine devenait alors une complice, une épaule, une oreille, une compagne inespérée… Elle savait bien ce qu'elle venait de faire, mesurait l'ampleur de ses actes, mais aucun regret ne ramenait celle qu'elle avait été jusque-là. Les ténèbres l'avaient engloutie des semaines plus tôt et Regina lui offrait son premier moment de chaleur depuis longtemps.

— Je veux rentrer, murmura-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

Sa main glissant lentement dans les cheveux de la Sauveuse, Regina répondit :

— Je vais vous ramener...

.

.

Merci pour vos reviews, messages privés, commentaires sur facebook, encouragements ! C'est grâce à vous que nous prenons plaisir à continuer l'écriture dans ce pairing.

xoxo


End file.
